To Be Wanted
by n'IthoughtIwascrazy
Summary: After the War, many of the survivors went back to Hogwarts for their final year... The rest of the summary is inside. Harry/ Draco. Drarry. Creature!Harry.


**Summary: **After the War, many of the survivors went back to Hogwarts for their final year. Draco Malfoy was ready to get in, go through his class, and leave. Being on probation wasn't exactly the greatest, but he expected a normal and simple year.

Until Harry came back into his life.

And suddenly, Draco's life was filled with jealous ex-girlfriends, War fugitives, and more than he could deal with his lifetime. And he's left wondering 'why.' All he knows is that he's in for a bumpy ride.

**Disclaimer:**

I could not, would not own this with a mouse. A fox. A house. Or a box. If you understand this, you're awesome.

* * *

Draco was walking through the train, eager to get back to his lasting friends from the war. Eager to escape the feel of nostalgia from the last time he rode on Hogwarts Express, with fear and dread swimming through his veins.

Suddenly, something shoved Draco into an empty compartment. He lacked the gracefulness he usually had when he fell to the floor, a resounding _thud _echoing through the room. He heard the door slide shut and a deafening click, followed by a quiet _Silencio_.

Fear coursed through him, afraid it was someone who was going to try to take revenge on him for his involvement in the war. He quickly turned his head, surprised to see Harry Potter leaning casually against the shut door, rolling his wand in his hands.

Draco scowled, losing a bit of the fear that ran through him. He managed to stand and look just as much as a Malfoy would, except his hair wasn't slick back. He glared at Potter, expecting the raven-haired boy to speak. When he didn't, Draco had to restrain from choking him. He was never known for his patience.

"What do you want, _Potter_?" Draco snarled, upset that the Ministry of Magic had taken his wand as a part of his sentencing.

Harry remained quiet, instead watching Draco's every move with a strange interest. Draco's hands shook in anticipation because despite his front, he knew that he was essentially at the Savior's mercy.

Harry still didn't speak.

Draco studied his childhood nemesis and noticed a change in him. Sure, he still seemed like the same unruly haired, scarred, glasses-bearing, idiotic Golden Boy. But, his eyes were different. Draco always had the ability to read Potter through his eyes, which was why it was so easy for him to get to Harry; his eyes still had the same structure - layers of emotion. Except now, the emotions weren't the same.

Where there was once confusion, pain, sadness, duty, worry, and a glimpse of happiness was now need, passion, lust, accomplishment,and full-blown happiness. But, they could barely be detected underneath the layer of complete anger. At Draco.

Shit.

Draco briefly lost his composure and bit his lip. Harry's eyes fell to his mouth and the lust was more noticeable, but the anger now looked full-fledged. Suddenly, Harry pushed off the door and started walking towards Malfoy. Draco stepped back and tried to keep a safe distance between himself and the Savior of the Wizarding World. His back hit the wall behind him and Harry kept walking until he was almost chest-to-chest with the platinum-haired boy, his hands resting on the opposite sides of Draco's head, completely boxing the secretly terrified boy in.

Harry leaned in, his bottom lip brushing against Draco's ear. Draco shivered at the contact, turning his head away. Harry's fingers gripped Draco's chin tightly and forced him to look at him, their mouths close to each others.

"I saw you," Harry stated. "I saw you kiss Zabini."

Draco's eyes widened, "What?! I don't know what you're -"

"After your trial," Harry interrupted. "He pulled you into a secluded alcove and kissed you. Why did you kiss back?"

Draco glared at him, "It's none of your busi -"

Harry suddenly pulled him and slammed him against the wall with a punishing force; Draco banged his head and saw stars.

"Answer the question," Harry growled, his grip on Draco's chin tightening painfully.

"H-he was my b-boyfriend," Draco gasped in pain.

Harry's eyebrow rose, "_Was_?"

Draco averted his eyes, "We broke up a week after that."

Harry smirked, "So he _did_ keep his word."

Draco's eyes narrowed at the boy holding him captive, "'Kept his word'? What are you saying? You forced him to break up with me?"

"No, I gave him a choice," Harry said. "I just reminded him that it would be in his favor and his future's favor to do so."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Draco snapped.

Harry leaned in and captured Draco's lips in the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. Draco tried to resist, but when Harry bit his bottom lip, he lost his reserve. He kissed Harry back with everything he had, his arms wrapping around Harry's neck. They fought for dominance and Harry easily succeeded in making Draco submit.

Harry explored Draco's mouth with fervor, tracing every nook and cranny in his mouth. Harry pulled Draco's tongue out and sucked on it, moaning at his taste. Draco whimpered in pleasure and Harry pulled away.

"Because you're mine," Harry said. "This is your first and final warning. Don't make me have to reinforce it."

With that, Harry made his exit, leaving Draco panting, confused, and looking thoroughly debauched.

_What. The. Hell. Was that? _Draco thought.

* * *

And that was the first chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
